galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Dondon
Fairy Dondon appeared in 1992 TV series called Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. Fairy Dondon (妖精ドンドン Yōsei Dondon) was a meek and mild-mannered Dwarf from the Fairy Forest who was able to shrink and capture various items in the jars he carried to use as models for his sculptures. Dondon answered a call from the Bandora Gang's Pleprechaun search for an assistant, his nervous demeanor and less than intimidating creations enraged Bandora into throwing him out of the castle. Landing on Earth, Dondon met and befriended a young boy named Toshio who himself was constantly intimidated by his overly-strict mother and teacher. As the two went about capturing things in Dondon's bottles, their actions caught the attention of both Bandora and the Zyurangers. Among the collection of stolen objects included a car with Dan and Boi trapped inside. Fearful that the Zyurangers and other authority figures wanted to punish them, Dondon and Toshio were convinced by Bandora that their only choice was to destroy everyone who picked on them and were grown giant through her magic. However, after the Zyurangers helped Toshio's mother realize that her overbearing nature was partially responsible for his actions, Dondon and Toshio realized that what they were doing was wrong and loaned Daizyujin one of Dondon's bottles to use against the Bandora Gang who promptly fled before they could be captured. After returning to normal size, Toshio made up with his mother and Dondon returned to the fairy forest to continue his sculpting, giving Toshio a sculpture of Daizyujin as a farewell gift. Fairy Dondon is a gentle and good nature individual and is particularly friendly to troubled children. Although he means well, this fairy doesn't really take into consideration that his actions have consequences. Moreover, he is afraid of authority figures and would attempt to flee in order to avoid punishment for his wrong doing. Worst of all, Dondon is not particularly bright and can be easily manipulated into doing the bidding of others when he feels as though he is in over his head. He also has bad habits such as openly picking his nose in mixed company. Powers and Abilities * Sculpting: Dondon was a skilled at sculpting able to form clay into a variety of different shapes. Arsenals * Magic Jars: Dondon carried a number of magical jars of various sizes on his person. Removing the cork from one of these jars and pointing it at an object or person would shrink that object down to size and suck it into the jar. There doesn't seem to be an limit to the size of the object that can be captured in these jars as Dondon was able to capture Daizyujin in one. The contents of the jars would remain trapped inside until the cork was removed causing the process to reverse itself. Alternatively, if the jar is shattered, the contents are restored to their normal size. * Camera: Dondon carried a camera around his neck to take photos of whatever he found interesting. This camera had no special properties. * Pico Pico Bombs: Clay figures that come to life when removed from the jar in which they are contained. The Pico Pico Bombs are humanoid creatures in animal costumes that dance and play musical instruments. See Also * Mr. Ticklesneezer Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fairies Category:Characters Portrayed by Osamu Kato Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Artists Category:Photographes Category:Characters Debuting in 1992 Category:Super Sentai Universe